


A Necessary Lie

by FlyingRotten, starkaryen



Series: Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive Prompts and Challenges [16]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: #EatTheRare Fest, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I swear there will be a plot, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, sex with clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/pseuds/FlyingRotten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: Adam Towers is investigating what could be the article of the year if the rumors about Evelio Thanatos' experiments happen to be true. What he didn't expect, though, was to find a distraction in the Thanatos house, but that's exactly what he finds in Elias... Or, at least, that's what he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When CamilleFlyingRotten drew [this art](http://nsfwingrotten.tumblr.com/post/164638649073/they-couldnt-wait) (also at the end of the chapter! [Here's](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/901481598868234241) on twitter), we spent around two days discussing a Basic Chickens headcanon that got VERY out of hand. The first chapter is directly tied to the moment of the art, but it will continue in future chapters (and not so PWP).
> 
> Arts for future chapters:  
> 1\. [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/904016897674530817)
> 
> 2\. [here](http://nsfwingrotten.tumblr.com/post/165768087978/for-eattherare-challenge-and-because-bottom-elias) on tumblr, [here](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/912751265418969088) on twitter.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks a million to Camille for allowing me to be a part of the creation of this story, and for all her support<3
> 
> Also, thanks to Llewcie as always, for being an amazing beta.
> 
>    
> Ps. She told me to mention this, so as a Fun Fact, this fanfic's title was (and still is) "I Hate Camille (with love)" in my folder. Camille's brilliant mind is also evil and made me write this. It's not my fault!

“Harder!”

The word resonated in the room, but not as loudly as the moan that followed it. Adam’s throat was already sore from all the sounds that Elias was pulling from him, but he didn’t care, because he howled the word once again, to what Elias answered with a brutal thrust against him.

These _activities_ between him and one of the protagonists of Adam’s investigation had started almost a month before. When Adam had first arrived to the island to research the story of Evelio Thanatos’s alleged illegal experiments, he had found a family of… well. _Freaks_ hadn’t even begun to cover it. Adam had put up with it because he knew this could be a _really_ good story, and his boss had given him all the time he needed. So Adam told them that he was going to write an article on them, but not with what purpose, exactly, and he accepted when the brothers offered him a room in the very house where Evelio Thanatos had lived. He began his research, interviewing the brothers every day as if he were writing about their lives… But one brother had been a bit more of a challenge; Elias. He seemed sad all the time, but at the same time very excitable. When Adam arrived, Elias started following him everywhere he went; he constantly prepared and offered him different food, coffee and help with anything Adam was doing, even the simplest things. And when Adam tried to use his charm to make him talk, he then faced a stubborn, volatile man that either called Adam _his friend_ , or used every opportunity to call him rude and a brat. So, proud as he was, Adam tried to keep the investigation going without this particular brother… Until one day, Elias came into his room, where Adam was trying to write, to bring him a coffee that he hadn’t asked for. Adam rolled his eyes and tried to throw him out with blunt answers, but the man kept talking and talking… and he mentioned his father, Evelio, which made Adam raise his head from his computer.

“Hold on, what did you say?” Adam stood up and approached Elias.

“Wh- which part?” Elias asked, surprised that Adam was paying attention to him.

“What you just said. That you and Gabriel came here…”

“To find our father, Evelio. But we- I actually shouldn’t talk about that; Gabriel told me I shouldn’t, but I could tell you about the time Gregor and I went to the-”

“No, go back to-” Adam tried to tell him, but Elias just kept telling him his story.

Adam sighed frustrated and kept looking at Elias, who didn’t seem to have any intention to be quiet or talk about his father again. And so, Adam made a decision, and threw himself towards Elias, grabbing his head with both hands and kissing him on the mouth.

He couldn’t lie to himself; despite how he had thought Elias was gross at the beginning, he had learned to see through the giant, old clothes that he wore, the awful mustache and the strange harelip – which all the brothers shared -, and he had realized that Elias wasn’t bad at all. He was attractive, and when he wore his sports clothes, Adam had seen that he seemed fit. Of course, the fact that Elias seemed to be horny the entire day - giving poor excuses to disappear into the bathroom every single day, sometimes more than once a day – and that being on this island meant not having much to do except interviewing the brothers and trying to fit the pieces of the story he was given, only helped to make that decision very easy.

That first day, Adam locked the door when Elias started returning the kiss in a sloppy, eager way, and he dragged him to his bed. It ended up being better than anything Adam had expected: saying that Elias had a good cock was the understatement of the year… and Adam found out that he was a virgin, even if Elias refused to say it with those words, but it turned out that Elias liked following instructions and learning… and Adam _very_ much liked giving him instructions.

After that first time, it became a habit between them. When Adam was not interviewing someone or trying to snoop around the house, he and Elias sneaked away to one of their bedrooms or any of the empty rooms of the house. Adam also started recording their sessions together, since unsurprisingly, Elias was a talker while fucking, too. But he talked mostly in Danish, so he figured he could translate at some point what he was saying.

Today, it had started out as any other day in the Thanatos residence; they had had breakfast, and the brothers had been playing badminton, taking turns for the fourth spot as they had apparently learned to do not long ago. When Gabriel suggested a trip to the small harbor, Adam politely refused, and Elias quickly did, too. Adam tried to hide a smile at how enthusiastic Elias seemed while they saw the brothers get into the car. When they drove away and disappeared through the road, Adam was already half hard as he turned to grab Elias’ shirt and pulled him into the house. They started kissing and reaching for the other’s clothes as they made their way to the living room, and Adam was panting by the time Elias put both hands in his ass and scooped him up, only to fall together into the couch in a tangle of limbs. When Adam started undressing Elias, he suggested going upstairs, but Adam shook his head.

“There’s no time, darling. Look at how hard you are, oh _god_ ,” he said, cupping Elias’ erection with his palm, which made the man whimper. “Sit up, I’m gonna-”

Adam didn’t even bother finishing the sentence as they both sat up. Adam had managed to open Elias’ shirt as they kissed, so he only had to unbutton his own pants, and then he took Elias’ cock out of his underpants, slowly pumping him a couple of times as Elias looked at him open-mouthed and with watery eyes.

“Hmmm, yeah, you’re so ready, aren’t you?” Adam asked him, leaning forwards to kiss him once again.

Adam fished out of his pockets a condom and a small bottle of lube; since this had started, he had learned to always go prepared, even inside the house. He gave the condom to Elias and turned around, still on the couch. He started opening himself eagerly, feeling the burn when he began directly with two fingers.

“Elias… touch me,” he asked the other while he fucked himself.

Elias was quick to comply, moving closer to him and putting both hands on his hips. He felt then Elias’ forehead against his shoulder, and Elias’ body trembling behind him. Without pausing the movement of his hand Adam turned around slightly, enough to see Elias’ curls.

“Wh-what is it?” he asked him, though the man used to cry almost every time they had sex.

Instead of answering, Elias raised his head and kissed him deeply as he surrounded his waist with both hands, pulling their bodies close together. For a second, Adam forgot about his own hand, he forgot about his erection, about _how_ horny he was, and he just felt Elias’ kiss, his closeness, and his warmth, the shape of his body that fit perfectly against Adam’s… For a second, and only for a second, he was tempted to just turn around and lie down on the couch with him, kissing and holding each other like this. But it was only a second, and when they moved back, he felt Elias’ erection against his ass as he let out a moan, and Adam gave him a toothy smile.

Adam stopped preparing himself and gave Elias the tube of lube, which he took with wide eyes.

“Are you- Are you sure you’re ready?” Elias asked him, the concern of hurting him tinging his voice.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Adam said. He knew he wasn’t _completely_ prepared, but he wanted it to hurt a bit. “C’mon.”

Adam repositioned himself on all four on the couch, looking back to see Elias pushing his pants down to his ankles in sloppy movements, and then taking a bit of lube in his palm. Elias whimpered as he took his erection in hand to spread the lube, and that made Adam shiver with pleasure, because he knew what came now.

When Elias finished, he took Adam’s hip with a hand again and aligned himself with the other. Adam felt the head of Elias’ cock at his entrance but he paused there, the man hesitating again, and so he moved backwards, welcoming the sting of Elias’ cock. Adam almost didn’t breathe the seconds it lasted until Elias was completely inside him, and once he was, he let out a heavy breath that evolved into a moan. And then, Elias started moving. He started rocking his hips slowly, but Adam looked back, his hair sticking to his forehead with the sweat, and Elias understood him without words, so he said something in Danish and started going faster, harder.

“You feel so good, Elias… Ah! _Harder_.”

Elias placed his free hand on Adam’s shoulder for leverage, tightening his hold on Adam’s hip, and he started thrusting inside him for real.

“Ah God!” Adam groaned.

“What- What if my brothers… come back?” Elias asked, not even pausing for a second.

Adam let out a breathless chuckle. “Let them enjoy the show!”

Elias grunted behind him, and suddenly he circled Adam’s waist again and raised him, pressing Adam’s back to his chest. That took Adam completely by surprise and moved both hands to Elias’ sides, to balance himself. But Elias had other plans, because he simply grabbed his wrists and pulled them backwards before pounding into him again. Adam let out a silent scream, because the new position had made Elias hit right _there_ , the spot that whitened his vision for a moment and left him even more breathless.

“Oh _fuck_ …! Harder!” Adam repeated, the word resonating in the room, but not as loudly as the moan that followed it.

Adam could feel his throat already hoarse from all the sounds Elias was pulling from him, but he shouted the word once again, to which Elias answered with something between a moan and a sob, and complying with another brutal thrust. Elias kept that crazy, divine rhythm, all while not letting Adam go, and it wasn’t like he _wanted_ go to anywhere. Adam threw his head backwards and felt himself smiling as he grew closer and closer to the edge.

Adam came with an animalistic howl over his own stomach and pants, his cock untouched. Elias followed shortly, and he collapsed against Adam’s back and onto the couch as he let out the familiar ‘ _oh, ouch, ouch!_ ’ that Adam had heard now too many times to count.

They stayed there while catching their breath, Adam under Elias as he felt Elias’ cock slowly softening inside him. When Adam stopped feeling like each and every one of his limbs were jelly and he figured he would be able to walk without falling face first against the floor, they got up, got sort of dressed and got up from the couch – which he miraculously hadn’t stained, apart from the mess they had made of the cushions. Adam took the bottle of lube and walked upstairs, since he was going to take a much needed nap. He went to the bathroom to clean his own mess, and when he went out, Elias followed him to his room, and Adam allowed it when he slumped onto his bed and Elias climbed the mattress after him.

When he felt Elias hesitating behind him, Adam smiled. He had his eyes already closed, but he could picture Elias’ worried face as he rubbed both hands together and wondered whether he would be allowed to do whatever he wanted to do in that moment. Adam sometimes let him go through all that process until he either decided against it or to go for it, whether it was a kiss when they weren’t fucking, a hug, or cuddling Adam when they slept together… But in that moment, Adam could feel his cheeks almost hurting from smiling and his chest warmer and bigger than he had ever felt it, a feeling he wasn’t used to. And so, he rolled on the bed to face Elias, which was exactly was he had imagined: lying on his back, gaze fixed on Adam, and hands intertwined over his stomach. Adam touched the back of one of them, which made Elias loosen his hold, and then moved his arm under him so he could lie down against him with his head on Elias’ chest. Once he was settled, Adam placed his own hand on Elias’, feeling the shape of his knuckles with his fingers.

 _This is all for the article_ , Adam thought, scolding himself. _Once you get the job done, this will also be over, and it’ll be completely fine_.

Adam decided that that was, after all, a thought for the near future, and he closed his eyes again and sighed. Despite this being _just_ for the article… this feeling, all this, wasn’t bad. Not bad at all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to reblog/retweet the art, [here](http://nsfwingrotten.tumblr.com/post/164638649073/they-couldnt-wait) and [here](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/901481598868234241)!


	2. Chapter 2

Adam giggled and writhed as Elias' hands snaked under his shirt and across his waist until they surrounded him. Adam turned around to face the man and put both hands on Elias' chest when he leaned closer, but Adam didn't push him away, not in the least. On the contrary, when Elias buried his face on Adam's neck, he circled Elias' shoulders and pushed himself up and onto the kitchen counter.

He had been preparing himself a sandwich after spending three hours writing an article his jerk of a boss had _asked_ him to do while he was ‘ _playing detective on the Thanatos case’_ , as he had put it in the email. He was very close to finishing it, and it was due the next day, so in that moment Adam thought; fuck it. He deserved a break, and he very much deserved the hungry, eager man that was pressing himself against Adam’s groin.

Adam moaned when he felt Elias’ erection. He was insatiable; they had been together that very same morning, not even four hours before, and now here he was, coming for more. Adam buried his fingers in Elias’ curls as the man kissed his neck between heavy, uneven breaths. In that moment, Adam heard two voices coming from the outside, and he patted Elias’ shoulder so he would move back.

“Your brothers!” he whispered, and Elias looked dazedly at the door that led outside. “Come on!”

Adam hopped off the counter, grabbing Elias’ hand and pulling him outside the kitchen and into the house. The moment they were out, he heard the other door opening and Gabriel and Franz walking into the kitchen. Adam looked at Elias, who was beside him, and chuckled quietly as he turned and walked away from the kitchen.

None of the brothers knew about Adam and Elias, even though they hadn’t been exactly subtle the two and a half months Adam had been there. The room assigned to Adam was far enough from the rest of the brothers’ bedrooms that he didn’t have to be quiet when Elias visited him, and when they chose Elias’ bedroom for their encounters, Adam had tried to be as silent as possible. They had also done things in many of the rooms of the house, but either because they had planned it well, or thanks to a streak of _very_ good luck, they hadn’t been caught… _yet_. Adam dragged Elias across the hallway until they got to the house’s lobby, where the big stairs to go up and the door to the living room were. But instead of going to any of them, Adam pushed Elias against the nearest wall as soon as they were out of the sight of the kitchen door.

Elias groaned when Adam pressed their bodies flush. “Now, where were we…?” Adam said teasingly, and Elias let out a labored breath.

Adam grabbed Elias’ sweater and pulled their lips together in a kiss. But it seemed to be the day for interruptions, because they were still in the first kiss when another two voices sounded coming from the stairs. Adam moved back and cursed quietly before looking around. The logical and safest option would be to run away to the living room, or simply move away from Elias and pretend they were merely talking or walking together inside the house… Although Elias’ erection would be a bit more _hard_ to explain. Adam was still hesitating when this time Elias was the one who grabbed Adam’s waist and pulled him to the side. There were a couple of sheets hanging on that side of the wall. Adam had always assumed they were going to paint or repair something there; after all, many of the rooms of the house were unfinished or looked like they belonged to a house in ruins instead of a house where actual people lived. But to Adam’s surprise, when Elias pulled both of them behind the sheets and pushed Adam against the wall, he found that it was _not_ a wall; it was a door.

Adam heard Gregor and Josef walking from the stairs to the living room, discussing which book Gregor would read that night for them. But Adam was more focused now on the door behind him than in the voices moving away.

“What’s behind the door?” Adam asked Elias in a whisper when the two brothers left the lobby.

Elias turned to face him, since he had been peeking out the sheet, and he looked at Adam with his eyes wide open, looked at the door, and then slowly back at Adam.

“Nothing. We can’t go inside,” Elias added quickly, and Adam noticed the nervous tone of voice.

“Nothing, or you can’t go inside?”

“Both. Nobody is allowed to go inside. We shouldn’t.”

Adam’s natural curiosity had woken up at seeing a door he hadn’t seen before in the house, but now with Elias’ words, it was going through the roof. So Adam bit his lower lip, looked at Elias through his eyelashes, and put both hands on Elias’ hips as he pulled him closer again.

“Come on, darling. We’ve done… _things_ in almost every room of the house… except this one.”

“And the henhouse!” Elias reminded him, and Adam huffed out.

“Yeah, I’m not fucking in the henhouse. In here, though…” Adam said, tapping softly with a finger on the door.

Elias pursed his lips, considering it, and Adam waited for the struggle that seemed to be happening in the man’s mind. Finally, Elias sighed and reached up for the narrow space between the metallic doorframe and the wall, from which Elias procured a small key.

Adam observed as Elias unlocked and opened the door carefully, and then they walked inside and Elias closed it again. For a few seconds, everything was dark. Adam could feel Elias beside him turning around, and hear him feeling the wall… and then, the click of a switch lit up everything around them. Elias walked past him and started going down the two sets of stairs in front of them. Adam followed him with wide eyes, observing everything he could see, which wasn’t much yet. It seemed the typical horror movie basement; bare walls, dirty floors, pretty dark despite the light… And then, once he was downstairs, a big room opened in front of him. Adam stayed still for a few seconds, unable to understand or take in everything he was seeing; there were a huge number of laboratory objects, stuffed animals -mostly chickens-, eggs of all sizes, skeletons that Adam wasn’t sure at all whether they were real or not, and a multitude of different dead animals in different states floating inside glasses filled with strange liquids. This was _everything_ Adam was looking for, and it had been here all along.

“We- we can’t touch anything, Gabriel said we shouldn’t, and if he knows I came down here…”

Adam turned to Elias, who was standing beside him. He was nervously rubbing his hands together, and he was clearly distressed. Adam immediately felt a knot in his throat.

“Hey,” he said, stepping closer to him and taking one of Elias’ hands. “It’s okay, I won’t touch anything.” That seemed to calm him a little, and Elias fixed his gaze on Adam’s eyes, so he smiled at him and raised his eyebrows playfully. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Elias replied, smiling a little.

Adam frowned a little at himself, because he was here exactly for _this_ , so he shouldn’t be wasting his time comforting Elias. And yet…

“Uhm. Are we going to do something now?” Elias asked, and Adam chuckled, because Elias’ priorities seemed to be in order once again.

“Sure. But it’s too filthy to fuck here, so…”

Adam looked around and found what he was looking for. He tightened his hold on Elias’ hand and dragged him towards one of the many metallic tables, the one that seemed emptier. He gently pushed Elias against it, and when the man’s legs hit it, he grabbed the edge immediately.

“I told you we’d do something in this room, and we are…” Adam said, and he dropped to his knees.

In another situation, he would’ve never knelt on that filthy floor, much less to _give_ a blowjob. But he found himself doing it willingly, and not because everything was for the article, but because he _wanted_ to. He didn’t care whether his pants would be ruined, because the look on Elias’ face as he unbuckled his pants and lowered his boxers was very much worth it.

Adam took his cock and licked a long stripe as Elias whimpered and grabbed the edge of the table harder. He felt Elias’ legs already trembling, and he smiled at himself as he let the other hand snake around Elias’ waist to grab his butt-cheek.

“You can grab my hair if you want, but don’t pull _too_ hard,” Adam told him, and Elias only answered swallowing with difficulty and doing exactly that, placing his hand on the crown of Adam’s head and grabbing his hair hesitantly at first.

Adam repeated what he had done before, but when he got to the head of his cock, he wrapped his lips around him and started swallowing him, inch by inch until he gagged and had to pull back. He had done that a few times to Elias, but he would need _a lot_ of practice to be able to swallow him whole without difficulty. But this time, he simply focused on Elias’ pleasure. He started swirling his tongue as he swallowed him, and hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back. When he did that for the third time, he pulled back with a wet, obscene sound and kept pumping with his hand while he caught his breath.

“Elias…” The man answered with a moan, and Adam smiled, since he loved how responsive and vocal he was. _Not loved_ , Adam thought. _He just liked it… very much_. “I’m going to… stay still, okay? So you have to do the work, big guy.”

“What?” Elias asked, but Adam decided that it was better to _show_ than to explain.

He took Elias’ cock into his mouth again, but that time he hollowed his tongue and stayed still. When Elias stayed frozen, only his chest moving with his heavy breathing, Adam used the hand he had on Elias’ buttocks to pull him forwards and closer to him. Elias opened his mouth at the pleasure but, for once, no sound at all came out at first.

“A- Adam!”

After that, he started rocking his hips slowly into Adam’s mouth. Adam released his cock and set both of his hands on Elias’ buttocks, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Elias sliding slowly into him, and the multiple sounds the man was making above him. Elias kept a slow rhythm, especially having in mind what Adam used to ask from him, but even if he’d never admit it, he was loving how careful Elias was.

Adam felt Elias getting close, so he moved his hands to Elias’ hips and he pushed him against the edge of the table, taking control once again. He swallowed him further than before, and sucked harder, and Elias tightened his hold on Adam’s hair as he came.

When Adam felt Elias collapsing against the table, he got up and smiled at him as he licked his lips. Elias saw that and let out a small whine. Adam knew he was dying to kiss him, but once again, it was as if the man grew even more insecure and afraid of Adam’s reaction right after doing _anything_ like what they had just done. So Adam stepped closer to him and circled Elias’ waist.

“Did you like it?” he asked, their faces very close but not yet touching.

“Y-yes.”

Adam grabbed Elias’ boxers and underpants and pulled them up, carefully tucking his cock inside. He was _still_ half hard.

“I’m glad. Why don’t we go upstairs, see if any of your brothers is hogging the bathroom, and if it’s free, we could take a shower together… and you can take care of me as I took care of you. If… you want?”

If Adam had any doubts that Elias would be willing, they disappeared when the man nodded excitedly, and took Adam’s hand to drag him upstairs even with his fly still open.

Once they were in front of the door, Elias let go of Adam and turned the lights off. He opened it slowly so it didn’t make any noise, and they went out quietly. When Elias closed the door again, Adam saw how he left the key exactly where he had taken it.

Adam tried to take his mind off the basement that night, both while they took the promised shower and later on Adam’s room, where they collapsed on the bed tired from their activities. But as he lay still awake on the mattress, Elias snoring softly against his neck, Adam began to plan how he would sneak into the basement again, and he smiled at the prospect. It was going to be a _huge_ article.

**Author's Note:**

> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [here](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/901481598868234241) :)


End file.
